Best Trip Ever
by klutzilla4994
Summary: This is formerly known as Washington and I am formerly known and TheEquivalentOfLogansAce and Klutzilla9449 my old account messed up so I started this one. story George and Nora never got divorced or remarried. Full summary inside.
1. Chat Before Bed

Washington

Summary: George and Nora never got divorced and remarried. Derek and Casey are in the eighth grade and going on a trip to Washington. Some events may bring out some feelings that they never knew existed. Characters will be a little OOC at times.

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Life With Derek or the characters. I do however own the plot and any extra characters that might be thrown into the story. The plot of this story is loosely based off of actual events.)**

Chapter 1: Chat Before Bed

(AN: This is a YIM convo between Derek, Casey, Emily, and Sam.)

_hockeygod14-Derek_

_klutzilla9449-Casey_ (she thinks the name is funny in my story)

_hglover495-Emily_ (anyone who find out what that means I applaud)

_luckyshot22-Sam_

I stood from my bed and walked out of my pink bedroom, bored out of my mind. I decided to see what my butt faced miscreant of a friend is doing tonight. So I got onto the computer and signed into my name.

'hockeygod14 has signed on. Cool, Derek's on. I wonder if he has any of his packing done.', I thought.

_Hockeygod14-hey u there?_

_Klutzilla9449-yeah, whatcha doin? _'he is probly going to say nothing.'

_Hockeygod14-nothin, I just finished packing._

_Hockeygod14-let me guess, you are bringing two bags to check and a carry on_

_­_'how does he know that'

_klutzilla9449-how did you know?_

_Hockeygod14-cause ur a princess_

_Klutzilla9449-no im not, cant help it if my fam is rich_

_Hockeygod14-ok princess, whats it gonna be…louis vuitton or Gucci luggage?_

_Klutzilla9449-Louis Vuitton of course_

_Hglover495 has signed on_

_Luckyshot22 has signed on_

_Hglover495-hey Derek…case_

_Hockeygod14-sup_

_Klutzilla9449-hey Em_

_Luckyshot22-sup D…hey Case_

_Klutzilla9449-hey sam_

_Hockeygod14-hey sam_

_Klutzilla9449-I can't wait for the trip tomorrow. It is gonna be a blast! Two weeks of hangin out and seein cool historical sites of Washington D.C._

_Hockeygod14-except for the historical sites part, ditto_

_Luckyshot22-yeah, ditto_

_Hglover495-yeah, ditto_

_Hglover495-do you remember the time Derek gave Casey the nickname 'klutzilla'_

_Luckyshot22-oh yeah, she feel down the stairs last year. Wasn't it after Derek insulted her_

_Klutzilla9449-yes_

_Hockeygod14-I still don't think so, but whatever_

_Hglover495-so Derek, wanna sit with me on the way to the train station_

_Hockeygod14-sorry, promised Casey I'd be her pillow…lol_

_Klutzilla9449-I said nothing about you being my pillow you just have the dvd player and I want to use it_

_Hockeygod14-Case, im shocked…you mean, it isn't because you find me so hot??_

_Klutzilla9449-good lord! No!_

_Hglover495-lololol_

_Luckyshot22-lol_

_Hglover495-does Mrs. Simon still plan on stopping by Wal-Mart before we leave tomorrow_

_Klutzilla9449-yeah, she said something about needing to pick something up and giving us a last minute change at getting some junk food. Which reminds me…whatever you guys want to get tomorrow, is on me, Daddy's letting me take his American Express Black Card on the trip. Hehehe_

_Hockeygod14-Oh god_

_Hockeygod14-how can someone with a 4.0 GPA find shopping so much fun_

_Klutzilla9449-it's a girl thing_

_Hglover495-it's a girl thing_

_Klutzilla9449-lol_

_Hglover495-lol_

_Hglover495-well, do you want to sit with me on the train then Derek?_

_Hockeygod14-sorry, promised Casey I would sit with her._

_Luckyshot22-hey, there is one more girl than boy in our class. Do you think they will make a girl stay in our room Derek_

_Hockeygod14-yeah, just my luck it will be Jaime or Jasey or maybe it will be someone hot, like Andi_

_Klutzilla9449-sorry to burst your bubble Derek, but I'm gonna stay in ur room. Mrs. Simons told me earlier_

_Luckyshot22-cool, at least I know Derek won't be playing tongue hockey all night_

_Hglover495-ur lucky Case, you get to bunk with two cool guys_

_Klutzilla9449-I guess, its better than rooming with Jamie and Jasey, they don't seem to like me anymore._

_Hockeygod14-what happened?_

_Klutzilla9449-well…they sortof threatened me_

_Hockeygod14-WHAT?? When?_

_Klutzilla14-two days ago, in the locker room before gym_

_Hockeygod14-why didn't you tell me..wait…why did they threaten you_

_Klutzilla9449-cause you're my best friend, they are intimidated by it, they also think you and I are dating_

_Hglover495-are you?_

_Klutzilla9449-Em, you know Derek and I are just good friends. I wonder why sometimes, but we are none the less._

_Hglover495-you act more like a couple than friends_

_Hockeygod14-no we don't_

_Luckyshot22-well, sometimes you do, like the time Casey was being called Grade Grubber and you beat up at least three kids who started it_

_Klutzilla9449-aw, you did that_

_Hockeygod14-yeah, but not cause I wanna date you. Cause im the only one who can call you names.lol_

_Klutzilla9449-lol…well, I gotta get to bed. See ya in the morning. Night_

_Hockeygod14-night_

_Luckyshot22-yeah, night_

_Hglover495-night_

AN: I know, not the best chapter. But it is really just a filler chapter. If you think the story might be a good idea. Please review and give me your input. Also, any ideas on events of the story are greatly appreciated. R&R!!

Vxoxo


	2. Vacation Begins

JanetBanana, PinkTribeChick, Sportygurl2006, and SoulmatesDC…Thanks for the comments!!!! Btw, JanetBanana, PinkTribeChick, and SoulmatesDC..you got the meaning of Emily's username!! So you get to suggest something of your choice 'movie, show, food, name etc.' that will be featured in the upcoming chapters of this story!! Send in reviews or PM me to give me your suggestions. You guys are amazing reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!!

Btw, their teacher feels they should see some of the historical sites of Washington D.C. because it could broaden their minds and stuff.

Chapter 2: Vacation Begins

Casey's POV

"I can't wait to get to school so vacation can start!", thought Casey as her father drove her to school.

"You have my American Express Black Card right Case?", my dad asked.

"Yes Daddy, I also charged my cell phone and Teckmate and put their chargers in my carry on bag.", I responded.

"Good girl, Derek and Sam will keep an eye on you won't they?", he asked.

"Yes Daddy, Sam and Derek would always protect me. They said so themselves.", I told him.

"Ok. Do they know about what those girls did?", he questioned.

"Yes, they won't let them be mean, don't worry.", I assured him.

"Alright. Oh, is Derek missing his leather jacket?", he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I think it is in the back seat."

"Oh yeah, I mentioned I was cold before the hockey game Monday and he gave it to me. Duh, I wonder why I forgot that.", I said while laughing. "I'll be sure to give it to him when I get there."

"Alright." Just then, we pulled up. I said good-bye to my dad and got all of my luggage and Derek's jacket out of the car.

When I walked into the gym, where Mrs. Simons told us to meet, I noticed Derek sleeping next to Sam, who also looked like he was sleeping. "He really isn't a morning person I guess. Most people aren't up at 6 o'clock though. I don't usually wake up until at least seven. So I guess I understand.", I thought while laughing.

"Wake up Derek.", I said as I gently nudged him.

"Five more minutes Mom.", he mumbled.

"I'm not your Mom, Derek.", I said with a little annoyance.

"hmm, oh, hey Case.", he said as he finally opened his eyes.

"I found your jacket in my car. I forgot you leant it to me the other day." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot too. Thanks.", he responded.

"No problem."

"Should we wake Sam? We are about to leave.", I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna go find Emily."

"No! Every time she is with us she won't stop staring at me. I can't sleep or talk to you and Sam if I know her eyes are on me. Please don't talk to her yet.", he begged.

"Ok, but you better not ignore me the whole trip or I will ask her to join us.", I told him.

"Deal."

Normal POV

At that moment, Mrs. Simons walked into the gym with her husband, who was also going on the trip.

"Ok everyone, get into these groups. Derek, Sam, Casey since you are sharing a room, I want you guys to be grouped together the whole time. Jamie, Andy, and Jasey, I want you guys together. And Emily, Abbey, and Ashley, I want you guys together too. Now, lets get our stuff into the van so we can go."

"Derek, how come you and Sam are the only boys going anyway?", Casey asked.

"Cause none of the other guys' grades were good enough, Derek just barely made the grades to go.", Sam answered with a laugh.

"Oh, cool. Can one of you carry this big bag, its kinda heavy.", asked Casey while trying to lift said bag.

"Sure Case.", Derek laughed while lifting the bag with ease.

"Hockey must have really gotten him in shape.", Casey thought.

When they got to the van and got all of the luggage put away. Derek, Casey, and Sam got in the back of the van so they could sleep on the way to the train station in Montreal.

"Ok guys, we will be in Wal-Mart no longer than 15 minutes. I will text you when we need to go. Please don't get any food that will spoil during the trip or that will cause a mess." A chorus of "oks" and alrights" filled the air.

"Alright everyone, we are here. Don't leave your groups. We will meet back at the McDonald's in the back of the store for breakfast in 15 minutes." Another chorus of "oks" and alrights" hung in the air.

Derek's POV

"Alright, anyone wanna check out the cds and see if they have something we might want to hear?", Sam asked Casey and I. We both nodded our heads.

"I wanna see if they have the Hinder cd yet. Then we can stop by the shoes so I can get a pair of those really fuzzy house shoes. Those would be perfect for D.C.", Casey said.

"You better know exactly where they are cause I don't wanna do girl shopping. It is way too early to put up with that.", I said.

"Ok, then we can get some candy and popcorn. Oh, do you think they have the 'Newlyweds' dvd of season two and three?", Casey asked as we walked into the store.

"I don't know, but I'm not watching it with you.", I mumbled.

"Alright, then I'll just ask Em if she wants to watch it with me. You don't mind if she joins us do you Der?", she asked with her version of my smirk.

"God I wish I hadn't taught her that.", I thought.

"Fine, I'll watch it, but I don't promise you my full attention.", I reasoned.

"Ok, fair enough. Yes! They have it. Now for the Hinder cd…here it is."

"They don't have anything I wanna get, how bout you Sam?", I asked.

"Na, they don't have anything I want either. Let's go get Case her shoes so we can get the snacks.", he responded.

"Alright…hey Case, lets go get your shoes."

"Ok. Hey Der, pink or white?", she asked.

"Huh?"

"Which color do you like better pink or white?", she asked again.

"Oh..um..pink I guess.", I said.

"Good choice, most of my clothes are pink.", she mumbled. "Oh, that reminds me, I need some of those knee socks. Derek, right over there is a section of knee socks, get the white ones with the word 'princess' on them, without saying a word about my being a princess.", she said. "But you are my princess.", I thought.

"Only if you let me call you that for a day.", I said. "If I am going to do something for you I wanna get something out of it.", I reasoned.

"Fine, just get them please.", she agreed.

"Be right back.", I said.

While I was getting her socks, I thought about what I had just thought. "I can't believe I just thought that. There is no way she is my princess. Well, in the way I think I meant it. I'm just tired, that is it. I thought that cause I'm tired…and hungry. We need to hurry so we can eat.", I thought.

When I got back to Casey and Sam, Casey was deciding on the light pink or dark pink shoes.

"Get the light pink Case. They look cool and we need to hurry up and get the food.", I told her.

"Nice choice Der. Let's go get the snacks. What should we get?", she asked as she put her shoes in our basket.

"We need jelly beans, starburst, m&ms, hot tamales, and gobstoppers.", Said Sam.

"And kissables", Casey and I said in unison.

"That is really creepy when you do that you know.", Sam mentioned.

"We know.", we said, again in unison. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oh, blonde at twelve o'clock.

"Check out that blonde. I wonder if she's busy tonight?", I wondered.

"She may not be, but are.", Casey said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the trip. Duh.", I mumbled.

"Alright, I think we have everything.", Casey said. At that moment, "Secret Love" by JoJo began to play from Casey's phone.

"That was Mrs. Simons, we need to get to McDonald's. Lets go.", she said as she pushed the cart to McDonald's. When we were finished at McDonald's, all of the groups paid for their stuff and got back on the van.

"Case, you sit in the middle.", I said.

"Whatever, I just wanna sleep.", she responded.

"Hey Casey, do you wanna sit up front with the girls?", Andy said while approaching our group. I thought about what Casey had said on messenger last night and knew there was no way she was gonna sit with them.

"Sorry Andy, she's sitting with me and Sam.", I answered.

Andy's face took on a mixture of annoyance, jealousy, and slight anger. "Oh, ok.", she said and then jumped into the van. Sam got into the back seat of the van, then Casey, and then me. When we all got settled, I pulled out my Ipod.

"Hey Case, wanna listen to my Ipod with me?", I asked. She nodded and I handed her one of the ear buds. I pushed play and the song "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder began to play as Casey rested her head on my shoulder.

"I told you I was gonna end up being your pillow.", I said with a laugh. She laughed and nodded. Then seemed to fall asleep, then I fell asleep with my head on hers. That is the last thing I remember before…

I left a bit of a cliff hanger there. Now, If I can get at least five reviews today I will update either tonight or tomorrow morning. I hope you liked the chapter. R&R!!!!

Vxoxo


	3. Bathroom Breaks and Ipods

Bathroom Breaks and Ipods

Sorry it took me so long to update!! My schedule has been so hectic with the holidays and school. Don't forget, those of you who figured out the meaning of Emily's username, you get to give me a list of one movie, show, song, group, and restaurant that will be featured in my story!! I hope you like the new chapter!! R&R!!!!

**-Vxoxo**

abCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

That's the last thing I remember until… 

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

A few hours later Sam hit me over the head and I shot my head up.

"Dude, what was that?", I asked annoyed and confused.

"A basketball.", he said grinning.

"Why?", I asked even more confused and annoyed.

"Cause we have stopped for a bathroom break."

"And?"

"And I thought you might need to go."

"Well, I don't.", I said. _'Yes, you do!'_, a voice in my head said.

"Liar.", Sam said laughing.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No…ok…fine I am." Something seemed to finally dawn on Sam and he scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, I _really_ gotta go now.", Sam said awkwardly crawling over the seat. When I finished laughing, I remembered something. _'Oh yeah, I gotta go too!'_ I thought. As I tried to get up, I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Casey still asleep and listening to my ipod. When I heard "Bounce" by Aaron Carter start to play, I thought up an awesome plan and the corners of my mouth turned up into a smirk. I started the song over again and turned the volume up to full blast, then I put the other ear bud in Casey's ear. _'1…2…3…4…5…' _Casey shot up and threw the ear buds out of her ears and I began laughing like crazy.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Casey's POV

After I felt my heart return to my chest, I turned to a laughing Derek.

"Derek!", I screetched.

"That…was…hilarious!", he responded between fits of laughter. Before I responded, I looked around the van.

"Where is everyone?" At this, he stopped laughing and his face turned into one of rememberance.

"Crap!", he exclaimed. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Bathroom break!"

"So?"

"So, I _really_ gotta go! And the laughing just made it worse. Get up!" At that moment I thought of the perfect revenge for his little prank, and I began to smirk.

"I never should have taught you that, _you_ only use it when you are about to do something _really_ mean.", he said getting a little scared. Without saying a word, I got up like I was going to get out but instead I sat right on his lap, something I know makes it worse when he has to use the restroom. He squirmed for a minute and then getting annoyed, he picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the car, put me down, and ran like mad to the bathroom. I was able to hold in my laughter only until I saw Sam in the gas station.

"What was with Derek?", he asked.

""He woke me up.", I replied nonchalantly.

"So?"

"By blasting "Bounce" in my ears." At that, Sam began laughing, then became serious again.

"What did you do to him?"

"When he said he _really_ had to go, I sat on his lap until he couldn't take it anymore and picked me up, got out of the car, put me down, and ran to the bathroom like a chicken with its head cut off.", I said laughing hysterically with Sam joining in a few seconds later.

"Yeah, that was really funny, Case.", Derek said dryly.

"Yeah it was!", Sam and I said while still laughing.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Normal POV

"Ok class, get back on the van!", Mrs. Simons announced. "We are only 30 minutes away from the train station, so don't fall back asleep yet." Once everyone said ok, and she was was satisfied everyone heard her, she turned to the van and got in.

"Derek, how about you sit in the middle this time?", Casey asked.

"Ok, whatever. Where did I put my ipod?"

"In your left pocket."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"no problem. Can we listen to my files on it?"

"I guess, just nothing too mushy."

"Wait, wait, Casey has files on _your_ ipod?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?", Derek replied.

"Isn't that something couples do?", he asked.

"No, its something best friends do.", Derek replied.

"But you won't even let me touch it.", Sam argued.

"I know, I like her more than you…most of the time.", Derek said chuckling.

"Sure dude, whatever.", Same said.

"Derek, did you delete my Mandy Moore files?", Casey asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause I can't find them and I want to listen to "Crush"

"Its in the section MM, I shortened the name."

"Oh, I thought that was one of your files."

"Nope, did you find it?"

"Yeah, here listen." Then, Casey handed Derek one of the ear buds and they began to listen.

You know everything that I'm afraid of 

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel _

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush…_

When the song ended, Derek seemed to be in a trance. All he could think about was Casey, but the thing was, he was thinking about her in a way he had never thought of her before, a possible girlfriend.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

What did Casey think after the song? Did she think about Derek? Check back soon!! R&R!!

-Vxoxo


	4. New Songs and Possible Crushes

New Songs and Possible Crushes

Casey's POV

When the song ended, I looked over at Derek. He had this weird look on his face. Sort of like the one he has when he is thinking about a girl. 'The song probably reminded him of one of his sleazes.', I thought. 'Why does the guy I like have to be such a player?' Wait, why did I just think that? I don't like him, like that anyway. He is my best friend; I have known him for years. I can't possibly have a crush on him. I must be tired. I will just get more sleep on the train and I won't be thinking like this anymore.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCdabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Derek's POV

'Man, I can't be thinking like this. Casey is my best friend. I have known her for years. I just need to sleep. I gotta get some more sleep on the train, then I won't think like this anymore. Yeah, I just need some sleep.' I thought. I looked over at Sam; he was twirling his basketball while looking at us. He has that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' face. He probably likes Casey. 'No, he can't like Casey! She is mine!', I thought. 'Wait, no she is not mine. I gotta stop thinking that.'

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCdabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Sam's POV

'Dude, Derek has it bad. I wonder how long it will take him to admit it to himself and to Casey? I think Casey likes him too. She has that look she had when she liked Tommy Landry in the sixth grade. Oh this is going to be a VERY interesting trip, very interesting indeed.' I thought while smirking.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCdabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Normal POV

The car pulled up to a big building that looked more like a mall than a train station. "Ok everyone! We have exactly one hour until the train leaves. So if you want to go to the bathroom again or look in some of the stores, you can. Just meet back at Gate 12 before 10 o'clock. Got it?", she asked. **(I have no idea what a train station is like, so just pretend I am right) **Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "Oh, stay in your groups everyone! And check your luggage to double check you have everything you need so you can get it before we leave!", Mrs. Simons instructed.

Sam, Casey, and Derek got out with the rest of the class and looked in their bags. After carefully checking everything off in their heads, Sam and Derek closed their bags and put them back so they could be loaded onto the train. Derek looked over at Casey, who was frantically looking through her bags.

"What's wrong Princess? Didn't bring enough lip gloss?", Derek asked.

"No, I can't find any of my…um…_underwear_.", she whispered with a freaky look on her face. "I have to buy some before we leave."

"So, just pick some up.", Derek reasoned, not seeing the big deal.

"It isn't that simple Derek. For one thing you and Sam are with me and I don't think I will find what _I_ wear here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wear a very exclusive _Victoria's Secret_ size and type ok?" she asked annoyed and embarrassed she was saying this to a boy.

"Oh. Well, why do you wear such an exclusive type anyway?", Derek said looking slightly embarrassed himself.

"Because I can't fit into the smallest size, I have to have the extra small and not every store has it in the type I wear. And I am not telling you what type that is.

"What's the problem?", Sam asked.

"Casey forgot to pack underwear.", Derek whispered. "And she doesn't think they will have exactly what she wears here."

"Der-rick! You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Why? Sam is your friend too."

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable telling you, why would I feel comfortable with Sam knowing?"

"Yeah D, girls are different than guys, they don't like that stuff known to many people."

"Whatever"

"Casey, Emily said they have a _Victoria's Secret_ here if that helps.", Sam offered.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Sam.", Casey said while walking into the station.

"I think we are supposed to follow her Sam."

"I know, but I don't really want the image of Casey in that store in my mind. She is like my sister and that is just weird."

"Yeah, but we promised her parents we would watch out for her. And I don't think letting her wander around a train station three hours away from home is keeping our promise." Derek said while running to catch up with Casey, Sam right behind him. They caught up to her right outside of the store.

"Ok, Case, you go get your stuff, and Sam and I will stay right here." Derek said.

"Yeah right! I'm not going in there alone." She said while pulling Derek by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Come on Case, I don't wanna go in there."

"If you come with me it will go faster and you can scope out babes longer."

"Grr, fine. But I am NOT watching you pick out whatever it is you need got it?"

"Duh!"

Derek's POV

'I can't believe Casey dragged me in here.' I thought. 'I don't wanna be in here.' I went looking for Casey about five minutes after we had entered this weird world. I found her by the black lacy stuff. 'Huh, I didn't know Casey wore black. Interesting….No, not interesting. I gotta get out of here.'

"Casey, can we go yet?", I asked

"I am almost done. I just need two more things. And I can't decide between two of these."

"Well, just get both, or just get all pink, you like pink. Anything to get out of here fast."

"Hehe, alright Derek. We can go now. Wait by the exit and I will check out."

"Ok"

A few minutes later we were window shopping, waiting for the time to leave.

"I can't believe it's this weekend." Casey blurted out.

"What is this weekend?", Sam asked.

"The six year anniversary of us meeting and becoming friends.", Casey and I answered.

"Ok, seriously, that is weird. The anniversary thing is cool though, we should have a movie night or something to celebrate."

"Yeah! And we can get some junk food too." I said.

"Ok!" Casey said. "It's a date then." We all laughed at her choice of words.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to get an outfit to change into during the trip. I am not wearing the same thing for like three days. Ew." Casey said while walking to a clothing store.

"Ok, I need jeans, a shirt, boots, and socks." She listed

"Case, you can use the fuzzy boots and princess socks you got at Wal-Mart. So all you need is some jeans and a shirt. Cause we don't have that much time left." I reasoned.

"Oh, ok."

She walked over to a rack of short sleeve shirts that had different sayings on them and picked up a pink shirt that said 'you are so annoying'. 'I wonder if she got that cause she thinks I am annoying?' I thought. Then she went to get a pair of light jeans. As she was passing the pajamas, she stopped and looked at a pink tank top that said 'sweetie' on it with matching sweats.

"Are you done yet Case?" I asked.

"Yes, lets go.", she said after she had paid.

We made it to the gate in time for Casey to get her stuff all fixed and traded into the right bags. A few minutes after we got there, we boarded the train that would take us to Chicago, Illinois.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCdabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

One hour later…on the train 

Normal POV

"Hey Derek, do you want to watch a movie with me?", asked Casey.

"I guess, what do you want to watch?

"How about _Titanic _or _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_?"

"No, how about _When A Stranger Calls_?"

"No, um, how about _Twister_?"

"Ok, if we get to watch _When A Stranger Calls_ when it will really scare you, like at the hotel or something."

"Deal."

Roughly two hours later… 

"I love that movie!" Derek and Casey exclaimed.

"What movie?" Asked Sam.

"Twister.", Derek and Casey said in unison.

"Creepy. Anyway, what hotel are we staying at again?"

"Embassy Suites. Their rooms are so cool.", Casey said.

"Why?" Derek and Sam asked.

"They have two rooms, a living room, kitchen, full bathroom, and a walk-in closet. In the bedrooms, are tvs, vcrs, and the most comfy beds I have ever slept in at a hotel. In the living room, there is a fold-away bed/couch thing, tv, vcr, and awesome balcony. In the kitchen, there is a decent sized fridge, oven, microwave, and all the pots and pans and stuff you need to cook whatever you have in the fridge. The bathroom is pretty decent too." Casey said in one breath.

"Wow" Derek and Sam said in unison.

"How many beds are there?" asked Derek

"One in each room and the couch one." After that statement, something dawned on the trio.

"I call the bedroom!" shouted Casey and Derek in unison, with Sam a few milliseconds later.

"Aw man." Sam said sulking.

"Sorry Sam." Derek and Casey said

"Its cool. I'll be closer to the kitchen if I need a snack at night, so no prob."

"Derek, can I have whichever room doesn't have a window? You know how they scare me."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

"You aren't gonna get me to change my mind."

She kept pouting.

"Its not working." He said, sounding weaker

She pouted more.

"Grr, fine. But we watch _When A Stranger Calls_ in my room."

"Deal" she said exasperated

"Does anyone want to get something to eat?" asked Derek

"No" said Sam

"Yeah" said Casey "Let Mrs. Simons know where we are going."

"Ok, Mrs. Simons?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Casey and I are going to get some lunch ok"

"Yes, take your cell phones and anything else you could use incase of an emergency."

"Alright" they said.

"How many cars away is the food car anyway?" asked Casey

"Um, two."

"Ok. What do you think we should get?"

"I dunno, probly a burger or something."

"Alright"

Derek and Casey walked to the food car, unaware they were being followed by Andy and Jaime.

AN: I am sooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been soooo busy, you wouldn't believe it! I promise to update all of my stories by the end of the week!


	5. Ketchup, Hugs, and Sweaters

Ketchup, Hugs, and Sweaters

(I am sooooo sorry for being so late with my update! I had to finish school and then I got sick and then I had to study for my permit! I promise to have a long update including this one)

_Derek and Casey didn't notice they were being followed._

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Casey's POV

"Welcome to the food car, what can I get you?", the blonde attendant asked me.

"I want a double cheese burger with everything but tomatoes and mustard, with fries and a coke.", I listed.

"And I want the same except I want tomatoes.", added Derek.

"Ok, coming right up. That will be $11.50.", the cashier said. Derek and I both reached for our wallets. Derek got his out first and declared he would pay for the both of us. When I protested, Derek just ignored me and paid the cashier.

"Why did you do that?, I asked.

"Because.", he said.

"Because why?", I persisted.

"Because you paid for the snacks and breakfast. Plus, a gentleman is supposed to pay.", he informed me.

"Since when are you a gentleman?", I asked playfully. As he laughed he told me I must have rubbed off on him. I must have looked puzzled because he added that I had this weird way of eventually making guys remember their manners. At that moment, Jamie and Andy walked up to our table.

"That's only because she rewards them.", Andy sneered.

"What do you mean?", asked Derek.

"She takes them 'home' if they are good boys.", Jamie said. Right away Derek knew what they meant and got angry, while I got upset and embarrassed. When I looked up at Derek he had that look in his eyes he always gets when he is about to punch someone. To keep that from happening, I spoke up.

"Shut up Jamie, you know that isn't true!", I exclaimed.

"Of course you would say that Casey, you want everyone to think you are little miss perfect. But that is all going to change.", Andy announced. Then she picked up the ketchup bottle and squirted it all over my shirt before I even knew what was happening. Derek got up to get some napkins while Jamie and Andy laughed and walked away. Before they left the car, Jamie calmly walked back to my table.

"Here Casey, let me help you clean that off.", she said as she dumped my coke all over my lap, put the cup down, and walked away. Derek got back to the table seconds after he heard me yelp from the cold drink hitting my warm skin.

"I can't believe they did that, why are you wet?", he asked.

"Jamie came back to 'help' me clean off,". I said about to burst with angry tears. Noticing this, Derek came over and did something he did very rarely, he hugged me oblivious to the coke and ketchup seeping into his shirt and jacket. I was still crying when he let go, but much softer.

"Why do they h-hate m-me so m-much?", I sobbed.

"They don't hate you, they just know you are better than them and they can't deal with it.", he comforted. I looked at our half-eaten food and looked back up at Derek.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I am just gonna clean up and then watch a movie.", I said quietly.

"Ok, do you want to watch 'Titanic'?", he asked. "I'll watch it with you."

_That's so sweet of him! Too bad he can't be like this all of the time._ I thought as I smiled and nodded.

Derek's POV

When we got back to our seats, I reached up to the luggage compartment and got Casey's backpack down for her, seeing as she was just barely too short to reach it. As she went to the bathroom to change, I debated on telling Mrs. Sims. After making a pro-con list of sorts, I decided to go to Mrs. Sims.

"Mrs. Sims?", I asked.

"Yes, Derek?", she asked.

"Casey is probably going to kill me for telling you but I really think you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Well, Jamie, Jasey, and Andy have been sorta picking on her the past few days."

"What do you mean?"

"They have been calling her not-so-nice names if you know what I mean and while we were eating lunch Jamie and Andy purposefully squirted ketchup and poured coke all over Casey." After a quick pause, I continued. "I am only telling you because I don't think Casey's trip should be ruined because of them, she has been looking forward to this all year."

"I agree completely, but why didn't Casey come to me?"

"Well, the reason the girls have ganged up on her is because we are so close. She didn't want you to think we were together or anything and make her room with them."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. For one thing, all three of your parents said it be better for you to share a room. Another, Casey's parents asked that she be paired with you in everything possible. Third, I know even if you guys ever did get together you could be trusted. Well, she could anyway. I promise to do something about the girls."

"Thanks. Wait, what do you mean _she_ can? I can be trusted too." At that statement Mrs. Sims rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ok, I can't usually be trusted, but this is Casey, I am not like that with her."

"I know." Mrs. Sims replied with a smile.

Just then, Casey walked out of the bathroom. She had washed the ketchup out of the ends of her hair and face. She had also changed out of her dirty shirt and pants and now wore her pink sweats and my black Aeropostale sweater I had been missing for a few weeks. _I was wondering where that sweater went_. I thought while laughing.

"What are you laughing at?", Casey asked as she sat down.

"I have been looking for that sweater for almost a month. How did you end up with it?", I asked still laughing lightly.

"Oh, you left it at my house a few weeks ago. Remember? I'll give it back to you if you want.", she said now realizing that I probably didn't like her using it without my permission.

"No, keep it for now Case, you look cute.", I said.

"What?", she asked. I then realized exactly what had escaped from my mouth. _Oh crap!_

"Um, I said you, uh, you, um, look cute.", I responded somewhat nervously.

"Oh, um, thanks. Are you sure you don't want your sweater back? I mean you might get cold.", she asked. She is always so considerate.

"I am sure. Plus, I have other sweaters with me. Now, you want to watch the movie now?", I asked.

"Yes. Do you want to watch too Sam?", she asked.

"What movie?", he wondered.

"_Titanic_ but then we may watch _Lord of the Rings_ or something." I replied.

"Oh, I'll wait for _Lord of the Rings_.", he said.

"Ok", Casey and I said in unison.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Normal POV

A few hours later…

"How did you like _Lord of the Rings_ Case?", asked Sam. When he didn't get a response, he and Derek turned to Casey and saw she was asleep.

"I wonder how long she made it before she fell asleep.", asked Derek.

"Probably only a couple of minutes.", Sam replied while laughing. The sound slightly woke Casey and she looked over at the boys.

"It's over already?", she asked groggily.

"Yep", both boys asked in unison.

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

One day later….

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are coming to the Chicago train station and we ask that everyone gather all of their belongings and exit the train in and orderly fashion. Thank you for choosing us and have a nice day!"_, some lady said over the loud speaker.

"Ok class, we will have one hour before we have to catch our next train that will take us to Washington, DC! We will eat a snack or lunch depending on how hungry you are and then we will allow you to roam around and shop in the shops for a bit to stretch your legs. Lets go.", Mrs. Sims said as she ushered us through the terminal.

A/N: Again, sooooo sorry! Please update and tell me some ideas of how to get some sweet revenge on Jamie, Jasey, and Andy!! Nothing illegal or that would be easy to trace back to them and get them sent home! Also, I'm taking a little poll! How do you want Derek and Casey to finally show their feelings for each other! One, an accidental kiss after a movie or tickle fight; two, have Derek come to terms with it first and do something romantic(remember they are only in the eighth grade here); or three, have something happen to Casey to make Derek finally admit his feelings(anything from someone trying to hit on her to trying to rob them but nothing extreme!)

Ps, I know I made a bit of a leap in the days, but I didn't want 8 chapters of them just getting there. Lol So just go with it.

--Vanessa


	6. Seeing Red and Green

"Seeing Red and Green"

Normal POV 

When the group had their bags checked and loaded on the conveyer belt that will load them onto the train, they all separated into their groups to get something to eat and look around.

"I need coffee.", Casey said while slightly yawning.

"Well, I need meat.", Derek said as his stomach growled.

"They have a _Smelly Nelly's_, how about we go there?", Sam asked.

"Ok", Derek and Casey said together.

"That's still creepy.", Sam mumbled.

----------------------------------------------abCDabCD------------------------------------------------

Once they had entered the restaurant, they found a table and began looking at the menus. The waiter came a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Josh. What can I get you?", asked the cute waiter. Because the boys were still deciding, Casey looked up, intending to order, but stopped when she saw Josh.

"Um, h-hi. I uh…want a mocha latte with whipped cream and a Caesar salad, dressing on the uh, side please.", she stammered while looking at Josh's green eyes. He in turn, looked at her blue.

"Ok, how about I make that extra whipped cream?", he asked totally flirting.

"Ok", Casey said, flirting back. Just then Derek looked up to see Casey and Josh making flirty faces at each other and wanted to punch Josh, but instead decided to put his arm around Casey to ward off the waiter…it worked.

"Derek, what are you doing?", Casey angrily whispered.

"Keeping that jerk from thinking he has a chance with you.", Derek replied coolly.

"What if he did have a chance with me huh? You aren't my boyfriend, you can't say who I can or can't date got it?", she growled.

"Case, I wasn't trying to make you made, but the guy is what? Three years older than us? Plus, you live in Canada, he lives here in the States, does that sound like a relationship that would work?", Derek questioned.

"That's not the point Derek! You CAN'T choose whom I do or don't date! That is MY business!", Casey said a little louder that she meant to.

"Casey, the guy is a jerk. Who looks for a date at a restaurant while working?", Derek asked.

"You when we worked at my Aunt Fiona's dinner last summer.", Casey deadpanned.

"She has you there, D.", Sam put in.

"At least I don't pick up younger girls."

"No, you pick up older girls!", Casey exclaimed. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Haha! Riiight, like I'd be jealous cause someone wanted to date _you_. Sorry to burst your bubble Case, but I only even hang out with you cause your smart.", Derek said and immediately regretted it.

"Look Case…", but he was cut off.

"Save it you jerk!", Casey yelled as she ran to the restroom so no one would see her cry.

"That was _really_ harsh, D.", Sam said.

"_I know, I didn't mean it, I just didn't want her to know I really _was_ jealous_.", Derek thought.

"I knew you liked her!", Sam exclaimed happily.

"What are you talking about?", Derek asked.

"You just said you were jealous."

"No I didn't.", Derek said uneasily.

"Liar, you may not have meant to say it, but you did. I'm gonna go see if Casey is ok. When the waiter gets back, just order me whatever it is you wanna get.", Sam said walking towards the restroom.

Outside the girls' bathroom 

**Casey's POV**

"_I can't believe Derek said that to me. He is such a jerk! I am so furious I could slap him! I am __never__ speaking to him again!"_, I thought sobbing.

"Hey Case. Are you alright?", Sam called. I walked to the door and opened it.

"No I am not. He had no right to say or do what he did! Why would he say that to me? That has to be the worst thing he has ever said, and he has said some pretty horrible things.", I sobbed into his shoulder.

"He didn't mean it Case, he was just looking out for you. Derek would kill me if he knew I told you, but I think he really is jealous. You know Derek, he doesn't show emotion very well.", he said, I sort of chuckled at that last part.

"What men do?", I asked. We both laughed.

"He really is sorry Casey, he is ticked at himself for saying what he said.", Sam consoled.

"Good. But until he says it himself, the words not just an action, I'm not talking to him.", I said.

"I don't think that will ever happen.", Sam said slightly joking.

"I don't care, I'm tired of the jerky side of Derek, and I am going to do whatever it takes to get rid of it, at least for the most part.", I said stubbornly. Sam laughed.

"How about we go see if our food is ready?", Sam asked.

"Alright."

When we got back to the table Derek was pretty much done with his burger. So Sam and I sat down and ate quickly. Derek tried to talk to me multiple times, but I ignored him. When we were done with our food, we saw that it was time to meet up with everyone else, so we began walking toward the train. I heard Derek and Sam talking behind me.

"She said she wasn't going to talk to you until you apologized.", Sam said.

"Ok, I'll give her a cookie or something.", Derek said.

"No man, she wants you to _say_ it, not just show it."

"Man, she knows I don't do that. It's not my thing."

"Are you sorry?", Sam asked.

"Of course I am, but I don't articulate that very well if you haven't noticed.", Derek grumbled. I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Is she worth it to you?", Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is Casey worth feeling like an idiot?", Sam clarified. I turned around then and saw Derek blush. _'I didn't know Derek __could__ blush.'_¸ I thought.

"Yes.", I heard him answer. I couldn't help but smile.

"Then just tell her you are sorry.", Sam urged.

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"She will if you mean it." I heard Derek catching up to me.

"Casey?", he asked. I looked his way.

"Look, I am really bad at this, but…I'm s-s-so-sor-sorry.", Derek struggled to say.

"Sorry for what?", I asked.

"For being a jerk. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I'm not sorry for the whole Josh thing.", Derek said.

"I forgive you.", I smiled.

"Does that mean you'll talk to me now?"

"Yes. But, just to prove it, I'm gonna ask Emily to site with us. Will you be ok with that?", I asked smirking.

"You're joking right?", Derek asked getting a little wide eyed. "Cause she really freaks me out sometimes."

"I am totally serious, think of it as payback." As I looked away from Derek, I saw our class getting ready to get on the train.

"We were about to think you weren't gonna make it you three.", Mrs. Sims said.

"Sorry, there was a bit of a disagreement.", Sam informed her.

"Its ok, you made it.", said Mrs. Sims. As we began picking up our stuff, I called Emily over. She looked to Jasey and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Casey?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit together for a while. We could talk about stuff that would totally bug Derek and Sam."

"Ha, no thanks.", Emily said.

"What's with the attitude?"

"You know what you did you skank.", Emily said annoyed.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, and why am I skank?", I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ totally make out with Derek and Sam then tell everyone that it wasn't a big deal cause I've done more?", she asked angrily.

"No, I didn't do any of that."

"You're not only a skank, but you're a liar too." Emily said and walked away.

"Emily!", I called. But she just kept walking. Derek called me back over, so I slowly made my way over.

"What's wrong?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, you look like you want to cry.", Derek asked concerned.

"Nothing.", I said quietly.

"Casey, when you say its nothing, its usually something. So just tell us. Did Emily do something?"

"She called me a skank and a liar."

"Why?", Sam asked.

"Jamie and her clones."

"What did they do now?", Derek asked.

"One of them told Emily that I made out with both of you then told everyone it wasn't a big deal because she had done more!", I exclaimed while handing over our tickets.

"I can't believe them! You know what I'm gonna do to those stuck up brats!", Derek said angrily, with Sam right next to him.

"Nothing.", I said.

"What?", they asked in unison.

"You aren't going to do anything to them because I am not letting you get sent home leaving me here by my self."

"We have to do something.", Sam said.

"Then tell Mrs. Sims, let her deal with them, ok?", I said.

"Yeah, ok.", Derek said taking his seat. I put my stuff down and tried to take my seat, but Derek pulled me into his lap and gave me a hug.

abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

A/N: SOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update! I started school right in the middle of an update and couldn't find the time to finish. I'm not 100 happy with the way I am ending this chapter but it will have to do. Review and tell me what you think!! I am having a poll! What do you think should happen to cause Derek to tell Casey his feelings, or do you think Casey should be the one to do it? Here are the choices….

1, they have a tickle fight and kiss, therefore revealing their feelings

2, they have their movie night and the movies cause memories and they reveal their feelings

or 3, one of the girls does something so horribly cruel to Casey that Derek, not thinking just defending Casey, blurts it out

and, should they get together right away or should there be some confusion maybe hesitation?

Thank you to those who have put up with my horrible update schedule!! Lololol

-Vanessa


	7. DC Finally

A/N: I don't own Life with Derek, Wet Seal, or McDonald's **A/N: I don't own Life with Derek, Wet Seal, or McDonald's. sigh**D.C. FinallyA few hours later…

"Hey, D, which room number are we again?", Sam asked sleepily.

"Room 204.", Casey answered when Derek just shrugged.

"I can't wait to get to bed, I am so tired.", Derek yawned.

"I can't wait to put some clean clothes on.", Sam mumbled.

"I really need a shower.", Casey exclaimed. "How could they not find a way to put showers in trains? Seriously that is so gross to go days without a shower."

"Its not that bad, Princess. I've gone more than just two days without a shower.", Derek smirked.

"That…is…so gross!"

"Finally!", Sam exclaimed. At Derek and Casey's confused looks, Sam pointed towards a door that read 204. Casey and Derek's faces lit up at finally being at their room. Casey opened the door and walked into her bedroom to unpack, Derek walked to his room to sleep, and Sam changed clothes and turned the tv on. After unpacking everything she brought, Casey got her pjs and toiletries together and went to the bathroom to finally take a long shower. When she finished up, she went to her room, got into bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

"I can't wait to go see the Library of Congress! Can you believe they have every book ever published there?!", Casey said happily. Derek grunted and Sam smiled.

"You really aren't a morning person are you Derek?", laughed Casey. Derek grunted louder and Sam decided to answer for him.

"No Case, he _hates_ the morning, especially anything before 8." At this Casey's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"I'm going to get dressed. Be right back.", Casey informed. Both boys just nodded in her direction.

A few seconds after Casey retreated to her bedroom, a shrill scream was heard and Derek and Sam covered their ears while rushing to see what could possibly have made Casey scream like that so early in the morning.

"What's with the screaming Case?, Derek asked.

"Look at my shirts Derek! They're ruined!", Casey said, quickly beginning to cry.

"What do you mean?", Sam asked.

"They are covered in dry nail polish and like some kind of magic marker. There is no way that can come out.", Casey replied while sobbing. Although Derek didn't do tears, he made an exception for Casey. Derek quickly gathered Casey in a tight, comforting hug while Sam went to inform Mrs. Sims of the latest prank played on Casey.

"Casey, could this have been an accident?", Mrs. Sims asked kindly.

"No way, I didn't bring nail polish or any type of marker and even if I did bring some nail polish, that isn't even a color I would wear.", Casey stated, pointing to the fire engine red nail polish on her brand new clothes. "What am I going to do? Except my tank tops I sleep in, all of my shirts are ruined."

"You can borrow something of mine today, Case.", Derek offered.

"And we will make a special trip to the mall where Andy and Jasey will pay for new shirts for you.", Mrs. Sims added.

"But how.."

"Derek told me about what they did on the train, and its obvious that is who did this too.", Mrs. Sims reasoned. "I promise, one more prank of any kind, and they will be going home. Also, don't worry about the cost of your new shirts, no matter what it is, it is coming out of their spending money for the trip."

"Thank you Mrs. Sims", Casey said quietly.

"Your welcome Casey."

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

"I can't believe we have to pay for Casey's new shirts! We so should have gotten away with it!.", Andy exclaimed quietly while walking around the mall.

"I know! Can you believe she is wearing one of Derek's shirts? Can she be more obvious?", Jasey added.

"Well, she didn't have anything else to wear.", Emily defended. The other two girls glared at her.

"She could have borrowed something of Sam's. She didn't _have_ to borrow something from Derek."

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

Same time, in Wet Seal…

"Which one looks better guys, the blue one or the black one?", Casey asked.

"They both say the same thing, Case.", Sam said.

"Yeah, but which color looks cooler with the words?", Casey clarified.

"The black, Case, whatever you get just get pink or black, you look cute in those colors so get them.", Derek ranted totally unaware of what he had let slip. Casey smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Derek, that was sweet." To Derek's confused look, Sam clued him in on what had slipped from his mouth and Derek turned a deep shade of red.

When Casey was done shopping, she paid for her clothes with the money Mrs. Sims had given her and walked out of the store with Derek and Sam following closely behind her. The whole group quickly walked back to the hotel six blocks away because it had begun to snow heaving and had gotten colder since the sun was beginning to set.

"When we get back tonight will be a free for all night. You can do whatever you want for dinner. You can eat what you got at the store, go down to the dinner attached to the hotel, or you can even walk across the street to McDonald's but you have to tell me if you leave the hotel.", Mrs. Sims said. Everyone agreed and walked their separate ways upon entering the hotel.

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

I am sooooo so sorry for leaving you all hanging. If any one is still reading my story please review so I know to continue the story. I already have the next chapter almost completely written I just need to post it. Which I will not do until I have some reviews so I know people are still reading even though I have a horrible update schedule. Lol

I know this probably wasn't the best chapter but it was sort of just a filler chapter anyway. Major dasey is coming up people!

Adios!

Vanessa


	8. Home Movies Reveal Feelings

Home Movies Reveal Feelings

It had been three days since Casey's shirts were ruined. To prevent any other similar things from happening, Derek and Sam made sure the room was both bolted and chained when they were asleep. Casey had also bought a lock for her luggage and kept her clothes in them. The group had just gotten back from a long day of touring the U.S. capital when Casey reminded them of what the day was…the anniversary of them becoming friends.

"Man, I can't believe how long it's been. It doesn't seem like its been six years does it?", Sam asked.

"No, I am really surprised I have been able to handle you guys for so long.", Casey teased.

"Yeah, your super keenerness is so easy to handle.", Derek joked.

"Aw, you love I'm a keener and you know it.", Casey said.

"True, cuz who else would I cheat off of?", Derek laughed. At Casey's slightly angered expression, Derek continued. "I'm just kidding Space Case, don't worry." Which caused Casey to calm down.

A few seconds later, Casey remembered what she had brought on the trip and went to get it from her luggage.

"Hey Derek, will you hook up the dvd player to the tv please?", Casey called from her room.

"Yeah sure.", he replied. "Which movie should we watch first? _When a Stranger Calls_ or…?", But Derek was interrupted.

"No Derek, we are watching something special I brought.", Casey said while walking to the dvd player.

"What is it?", Sam asked.

"You'll see.", Casey said sweetly. The dvd began to play and a younger Casey and Derek came into view.

"Oh man I remember this!", Derek exclaimed.

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

"Derek your gonna make your self sick if you keep sniffing that silly marker.", a twelve year old Casey said, clearly annoyed at her friend.

"_Come on Case, it smells good and it is not going to make me sick.", a twelve year old Derek replied._

No sooner had the words left his mouth he was taking a very large whiff of the marker and he suddenly got dizzy, falling into Casey, who barely caught him before he made them both fall over. You could hear another young boy, the camera man, laughing in the background.

"Casey told you it would do that Derek.", their friend Sam, also twelve, said clearly amused.

"Shut up Sam.", Derek growled.

"Aw, Derek, don't be embarrassed that Casey caught you.", Sam replied laughing.

"Yeah Derek, its no big deal. But, It looks like we have a new klutzilla huh Sam?", Casey laughed, now clearly enjoying the moment also.

"Yeah we do Case.",

"Evil friends.", Derek said while the camera faded to a new scene.

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

A eight year old brunette girl came on the screen. She was in a park of some sort in what looked like summer. She was wearing a pink dance leotard with a flowy skirt and ballet flats

"_Alright Case, show Mommy the dance routine Mr. Douvo showed you.", Nora could be heard saying. Casey began to do some twists and turns and did an elegant backflip, but didn't land on her feet right and fell right into a reddish-brown haired boy about her age._

"_Hey, watch where your going, Princess.", eight year old Derek said slightly annoyed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I landed wrong. I'm Casey.", Casey said nervously._

"_Yeah, I'm Derek.", he replied. The sandy blonde boy Derek was talking to extended his hand._

"_I'm Sam."_

"_Hi.", Casey said shyly. _

"_Would you like to play with us?", Sam asked. Derek just stared at the pretty blue eyed girl happily._

"_Sure, what are you playing?"_

"_We were gonna play on the jungle gym.", Derek replied._

"_Ok.", Casey agreed. The boys made their way over to the jungle gym while Casey quickly told her mom where she was going._

"_That little boy, Derek, I think he likes you sweetie.", Nora could be heard saying._

"_Oh, no he doesn't Mommy. He just met me.", Casey gave her mother a silly face and ran to catch up to the boys. _

_After a few minutes of playing together, they were having a blast and moved over to the monkey bars. Casey's shoes slipped over one of the bars and she began to fall. Before Nora could even get all the way up, Derek had caught her bridal style._

"_Thank you for catching me Derek.", Casey could faintly be heard saying._

"_Anytime, Princess.", Derek replied nonchalantly. But when he put Casey down and she turned to climb back up, Derek smiled sweetly up at her as the camera faded again._

abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD abCD

_The screen was filled with balloons and panned out to show a table full of teenagers. Pink decorations littered the room. Casey sat at the head of the table with Derek and Sam on either side of her and her other friends dispersed around the table. _

"_Happy Birthday Casey!", everyone said happily. Casey beamed into the camera._

"_Thank you guys for the wonderful presents! I hope you had a good time today!", Casey said. _

_After that was said everyone got up to hug Casey goodbye. When Emily, the last to leave walked out, Casey turned to her to best friends._

"_I can't believe I am 14 years old!", Casey exclaimed happily._

"_I know, my baby is almost old enough to drive.", Dennis was heard saying._

"_And dating", Nora added sadly._

"_Not gonna happen.", Derek and Dennis said simultaneously. Casey and Nora playfully glared at the two boys._

"_Casey can date when she is ready.", Nora was heard saying. To this Casey stuck out her tongue in a playful way._

_While Casey's parents talked together quietly, Derek was seen leading her to a quieter corner of the room in clear view of the camera. Someone picked up the camera and secretly walked as close to them as possible without being caught._

"_What did you need, Derek?", Casey asked quietly._

"_I wanted to give you your present.", Derek replied._

"_But you gave me a present already."_

"_Well, its your second present then."_

"_Derek you didn't have to do that."_

"_I know. I wanted to."_

_Derek handed Casey a medium size gift bag. As Casey began to open it and figure out what it was she became even more excited. Carefully, she pulled out a pink teddy bear._

"_Aw, Derek he's so cute! Thank you!", Casey exclaimed while enveloping him in a tight hug._

"_Do you recognize him?", Derek asked. At Casey's bewildered look, Derek continued._

"_When we were at the mall a few months ago you saw him in Build-A-Bear but you didn't have enough allowance to pay for him. And when you finally got enough money to get him and you went back they had stopped selling them."_

"_Oh my gosh, you remembered that? That's the sweetest thing you have ever done!", Casey exclaimed happily while giving him another hug. As they pulled out of the hug, Derek finally looked over and noticed…_

"_Sam!", Derek growled._

_The screen faded and stopped._

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

"Its actually on film.", Sam said grinning.

"What is?", Casey asked.

"You and Derek actually acting like a couple.", Sam said matter-of-factly.

"But we aren't a couple.", Derek said quietly.

"Maybe not, but you look like it.", Sam replied.

"I'm going to bed.", Derek and Casey said quickly. When they both retreated to their separate rooms, they both began to think about how right Sam was, but knew they would not be the first to admit it.

**A/N:** Alright, I told you if I got reviews showing people still read I'd update again. Hope you like it!! I really didn't like how some of the memories came out though. Review and I might update tonight. Major dasey to follow!

Adios!

Vanessa


	9. Author's Note

!Author's Note!

Ok, I know I have had such a horrible time at trying to update this on a regular schedule, but I found a really detailed outline I started but quit using. I am using it again so I should be able to keep the writer's block away. Lol if you have any suggestions as to what should happen in the story, as long as it is appropriate, I would be happy to hear them. I would also like to thank those of you who have kept up with my schedule and haven't abandoned me. Lol Have fun reading the story and I hope you like what comes up next….DASEY

Adios!

Vanessa


	10. Final Straw

"Final Straw"

It was the middle of the trip. The group had seen countless museums, art galleries, and the Hard Rock Café. The only thing they hadn't seen that was on their main list was the White House and the Lincoln Memorial, which they would be seeing the next day. Casey walked into the living room where Derek and Sam were watching some silly cartoon with a talking baby and a talking dog.

As she finished making herself a snack, she walked towards the couch to try and convince the boys to watch something else, like 7th Heaven or Gilmore Girls, or even Hannah Montana (hehehe).

"Can we please watch something else?", Casey asked nicely.

"Yeah, we've already seen this episode four times.", Sam asked.

"But I bet there's a hockey game on.", Derek said evily.

"Come on D, Casey hasn't watched hardly anything she likes since we got here, lets let her pick for a little while.", Sam reasoned.

"Thank you, Sam.", Casey said happily, taking the remote from him. When Casey got close enough, Derek grabbed her by the waist and brought her down to sit in his lap. Getting comfy, Casey changed the channel to the new episode of Hannah Montana.

After a few episodes, the trios' cell phones began to ring at the same time. Derek and Sam had theirs so they answered them first. Seeing the "new picture message" alert flash across their screens, they curiously accepted while Casey walked to the bedroom where her phone lay.

Sam was the first to open his, and his face when he did was enough to make Derek anxious to get his opened. When he did, he wished he hadn't because staring back at him was a picture of Casey in _Victoria's Secret _with that black lace bra in her hand and a caption under it that read _'black lace equals slut'_. The thought of Casey's face when she finally found it made him want to hit something, and when he looked over to Sam, it didn't look like Sam was much better.

"I'm gonna go check on Casey, she has to have opened it by now.", Derek said quietly.

"But I haven't heard her say or do anything since she went in there.", Sam said.

"I know, that's why I'm worried.", Derek said quickly walking into Casey's room.

What he saw almost broke his heart. Casey was sitting on the end of the bed with the phone in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Why would they do that?", Casey questioned.

"I don't know, Case.", Derek said honestly.

"But I didn't do anything to them, I never hurt their feelings like they did mine or lie about them or anything. Why would someone call me a slut? Why do I deserve the crap they do to me.", Casey asked almost too quietly to hear. Derek's heart completely broke at that.

"You did NOT deserve any of this, Case. Ok? Not the rumors, the pranks, or this especially.", Derek said walking over to wrap her in a tight hug. "You know that right?"

"I don't know.", Casey cried.

"Yes you do. You are smart, and sweet, and beautiful. They are just intimidated by you. They know you are better than them, even if you don't act like that, they know.", Derek tried to make her understand." Casey's tears became loud, gut wrenching sobs by the time Derek was finished. All he could do was hug her and whisper soothing words into her ear.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

After Casey finally calmed down enough to speak, she asked Derek to come with her to talk to Mrs. Sims. Which is how they found themselves down the hall in front of their teacher's hotel room door knocking on it. Mrs. Sims answered a few seconds later.

"Derek, Casey, is something wrong?", Mrs. Sims asked.

"Yes.", Derek replied while handing her his phone to show her the message. "I know for sure who sent that, but I can't prove it."

"I can.", Casey said quietly. Both Mrs. Sims and Derek looked at her expectantly.

"How?", Derek asked.

"The number itself is blocked from view, but you can send a reply and still get through to the sender.", Casey replied. "If we put everyone in the same room and have someone send a text to the person, we can hear the ring of the person's phone and know who sent it for sure."

"That's a really good idea Casey. I will call everyone into my room and you, Derek, or Sam send the message ok?", Mrs. Sims asked. At Derek and Casey's nods, everyone went their separate ways to make the plan work.

"Why are we all here?", Jasey asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking there might be a change of plans and wanted you all to know." Suddenly, a phone could be heard playing "Don't Cha", by the Pussycat Dolls and everyone turned in the direction it was coming from. Derek, Sam, Mrs. Sims, and especially Casey were surprised to see it was Emily who had sent the message.

"Busted? What does that mean?", Emily asked herself.

"Who sent it?", Andy asked quietly.

"It's a blocked number.", Emily replied.

"Emily, the message means we know who sent everyone the picture of Casey. I didn't think I would actually have to do this, but…Emily, pack your bags, you are going home on the first available flight today. You will also call your parents so you can tell them why they have to wire you the money for the plane ticket.", Mrs. Sims said sternly.

"But, I didn't do anything.", Emily said shocked.

"Oh, Em, just admit you sent the picture, it will be easier for you.", Jamie said.

"No, you convinced me to send it. At least that's all I did. You ruined Casey's clothes and Jasey and Andy did all those horrible things on the train and had the whole plan to torture her just cuz Derek likes her more than he likes you.", Emily confessed.

"Well, I'm me, he should want to be with me not her!", Jamie screamed before she knew what she was saying.

"Girls, all four of you call you parents and pack your bags right now. I can't believe you did all of this just because of Derek…no offense Derek."

"Non taken.", Derek laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

By noon, all of the girls were on their way home, where their angry parents were waiting for them.

abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

Later that night, before bed, Derek was talking to Sam about Casey.

"Hey Sam, if I tell you something, will you please not say I told you so?", Derek asked carefully.

"Uh, it depends on what your going to say.", Sam replied.

"No, you agree or I don't tell you."

"Alright, I agree. What do you want to tell me?"

"Um, I may kinda sorta have f-f-fe-feel…"

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, that. Um, for C-ca…ugh."

"You have feelings for Casey!", Sam yelled.

"Dude! Shut up or she'll hear you!", Derek whisper yelled.

"I can't believe you are finally admitting it. When did you finally realize it?"

"When Casey said she thought she deserved what those witches were doing to her.", Derek said, the last part angrily.

"Wow, she thought that?"

"Yeah. She looked so helpless and hurt and it was the first time I didn't think of anything but wanting to help her. No jokes, or pranks, or stupid remarks. Just needing the help her."

"Woah, you fell hard.", Sam laughed.

"I know, I just need a way to know if I should tell Casey or not.", Derek said thoughtfully.

"Why wouldn't you?", San asked stupidly.

"Duh. She might not feel the same way.", Derek answered showing in the tone of his voice how that would make him feel. The boys were interrupted before they could continue.

"Hey Derek?", Casey asked quietly sitting on his lap. Derek put his arm around her protectively.

"Yeah Case?"

"Will you stay in my room tonight? I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Sure, go on in and I'll be there in a minute.", he replied kissing the back of her head lightly. Casey said goodnight to Sam and went to her room.

"What should I do Sam?", Derek asked quietly, since Casey's door was open.

"Just, wait for some signs that she feels the same way, and if she shows that she does, tell her.", San said getting comfy on the pull-out.

"Alright, night Sammy."

"Ha, night D." As Derek made his way into Casey's room, he thought about what all had happened on the trip. _'Best trip ever, yeah right.'_

Getting into her bed, Derek asked,"Hey Case, how did your talk with your parents go?"

"It went well, I was truthful to them about all that had been happening and they almost made me go home, but when I told them the girls were gone, they agreed to let me stay. They also thank you and Sam for watching out for me.", Casey said sleepily.

"Well I'm glad they didn't make you go home, and we'll always be there for you Case, especially me.", Derek told her truthfully, wrapping his arm around her. They fell asleep like that, his arm around her and her head on his chest.

A/N: Im sorry it took so long to update, even with the outline I made I had a hard time actually putting my thoughts to paper. Lol I hope you liked it. I also want everyone reading this to know that I have a new Dasey in the works and have a preview of sorts up. Its called "You'll Be In My Heart". I promise the story is better than my preview. Lol I will put up the first chappie and let you see for yourselves.

**Adios!**


	11. Thunder, Lightning, and Kisses

Thunder, Lightning, and Kisses

"Finally, we are back, I thought we would never get back to the hotel. My feet are killing me.", Casey complained. Derek and Sam agreed.

"How about we go down to the pool and relax?", Casey suggested.

"Um, Case, its 40 degrees out.", Sam said confused.

"They have an indoor pool dummy.", Casey laughed.

"Ok, lets get changed and get down there before it closes.", Derek interrupted.

abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

A few minutes later, Derek and Sam were in the pool waiting for Casey.

"Come on Case, the water is heated and no one else is here. What's wrong?", Derek asked.

"My swimsuit is stupid, you guys will laugh."

"We promise we will not laugh. Right Derek?", Sam asked pointedly.

"Yes, we will not laugh at you Case. Now come on."

Casey unwrapped her towel to show a turquoise string bikini with white hearts on it. Sam was unfazed, but Derek's mouth dropped at the sight. After getting into the pool, Casey noticed Derek's expression and took it the wrong way.

"See, I told you you'd think it was stupid.", she said panicking. This brought Derek out of his questionable thoughts.

"No Case, that's not what I was thinking."

"Yes it was"

"No, it wasn't"

"Then what were you thinking."

Knowing he couldn't be completely truthful without freaking her out, he decided on telling her part of his thoughts.

"I was thinking you look hotter than the last time I saw you in a swimsuit.", Derek blushed, causing Casey to blush.

"Really?", she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, really."

"That's sweet, sortof." They both laughed.

abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

The trio swam and had stress free fun for the first time the whole trip. Casey finally let loose which caused Derek and Sam to loosen up more. They swam until the pool was closed and the hotel manager politely kicked them out. On the way up to their room, the hotel trembled from thunder outside causing Casey to jump.

"You gonna be ok in your room tonight Space Case?", Derek joked.

"Ye-yeah, why wouldn't I be?", Casey asked nervously.

"Because you are scared of storms.", Sam replied.

"No I'm not, I just don't like them.", Casey reasoned.

"Well, just don't wake me up in the middle of the night cuz your afraid and can't get back to sleep.", Derek laughed. At Casey's annoyed and hurt expression, he laughed. "I'm just kidding Case, you know you can stay in my room if you want." That caused Casey to smile.

abCDabCD abCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

Later that night, a long and loud rumble could be heard throughout the hotel, which caused Casey jolt awake. _'ok, Casey, its just thunder, nothing to be afraid of, just close your eyes and take deep breaths and you will be asleep in not time'_ Casey thought.

Looking over at the clock on her cell phone and seeing it was two in the morning, Casey let out an annoyed sigh and cautiously walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she reached the fridge, another loud rumble could be heard and she saw a bright flash outside of the window making her jump and spill the water.

After she got the mess cleaned up, Casey poured herself some more water and drank it slowly. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep in her own room, she quietly walked into Derek's room to see if he might be awake.

The sight caused Casey to giggle. Derek was on his stomach with his sheets wrapped around him like he had been tossing around all night and one of his arms was hanging off the side of the bed almost touching the floor.

Another streak of lightning lit up the sky. Casey quickly made her way over to the side of Derek's bed and carefully shook him awake.

"Case? What is it?", Derek asked groggily.

"Can't you hear the storm?", Casey asked.

"No, I can sleep through them.", Derek replied half asleep.

"Well, I can't…would you mind if I…well…" Casey didn't have to finish her sentence, because Derek got up to fix his sheets and lay back down. "Come on Case."

Casey got under the covers and got as close to Derek as she could while he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Better?", Derek asked drifting off to sleep.

"Much.", Casey said, already falling back to sleep.

abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD abCDabCD

The next morning, Casey woke up to Derek staring at her with a smile.

"What are you staring at?", Casey asked quietly.

"You look cute when you sleep.", Derek replied.

"Thank you, so do you.", Casey laughed.

"Hey Case, I have a friend who likes this girl he has known for a long time and he wants to tell her how he feels but he is afraid she won't feel the same way. I don't know what to tell him, what would you tell him?", Derek asked carefully.

"Hm, well I would tell him to tell her, its better to just get something like that out instead of bottling it up."

"Well, he doesn't want to ruin their awesome friendship if he doesn't have to. What would you do if you had a really good friend who had feelings for you and he told you about them?", Derek asked.

If I had feelings to, I would tell him. But if I didn't, I would let him down gently.", she replied slowly.

Without any warning, Derek crashed his lips with Casey's in a sweet kiss. A kiss he hoped told her exactly what he felt for her. After the shock wore off, Casey began to smile into the kiss and kissed back, slightly deepening the kiss making Derek smile too. But before they could get any further, Sam barged in.

"Hey D, where's Casey, I checked her room and she isn't there.", Sam said looking up. "Oh, uh, found her.", he said slightly shocked.

Derek and Casey quickly pulled apart and began to blush. Once the shock wore off, Sam started to grin.

"I knew it!", he exclaimed.

"You knew what?", Casey asked dumbly.

"I knew you too had a thing for each other, and I also knew this trip would make you realize it! Its about freaking time.", he stated while walking out. "Back to what you were doing."

"We better get up and get ready. We don't want to make everyone wait for the mall, I know better than to make a girl wait for something like that.", Derek laughed, causing Casey to laugh too.

"Ok, but I get the shower first.", Casey exclaimed while jumping out of bed and running to the shower, beating Derek who had quickly followed her.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

When Derek and Casey got home, they each told their families about them getting together, and no one was surprised. None of the girls bothered Casey again. Emily found out the stuff Jasey and Andy had said about what Casey was telling them wasn't true, and after a lot of apologizing and some time, she and Casey became friends again.

!Dunzo!

A/N: alright, they are finally together! Haha the next chapter will be the last but I am thinking of making a sequel if everyone wants one, so just write a review telling me if you would want one and I will write it.

**Adios!**


End file.
